Emmett and His Troll Dolls!
by twilightaddicted101
Summary: Emmett gets really bored one day while everyone else is out hunting so he finds the last troll doll to complete his collection! He gives them makeovers using everyone's stuff without their permision. Not a smart move.


**Hey this started as just a one shot that i thot would be kinda funny, but I am adding more to it! plz write reviews and add as favorite! check out twilightluvr12! she has awesome stories! and she is my bff! lol, well enjoy and have an awesome day or night or watever. btw, this is my first story so it might be kinda rough. peace out peeps, l8r!**

EmPOV

Uhhh. This sucks. I am sitting in my room with nothing to do! I can't mess with Newton because we moved to Rome. Everyone else is out hunting because there is a big game tonight and they are all going except Bella and I. I already went hunting yesterday while everyone else stayed home with Bella. Today is my turn to babysit her because she just turned into a vampire and we don't want anything to go bad so she has to stay home. I wish Edward wouldn't be so protective so that she could go out in public. I know she could do it because she did it back in Forks.

"Emmett! I am so thirsty! When are they going to be back?" Bella yelled from her room.

"I don't know! This is bad enough that I have to stay home with you all day and miss the big game."

"Can you please just go out and get something small like a deer?"

"Fine but you better stay put because I don't want Edward coming back with you missing. He would kick my butt."

"Ok, fine. Just please hurry up."

I jumped out of my bedroom window and ran to the woods. I smelled a lot of things. Squirrel, rabbit, and even a few mice. I went farther into the woods until I smelled a deer a little bit away. I made my way toward it silently. I was just about to pounce when something small and tiny with lime green hair caught my eye. OMG! It was a troll doll! This will be the final one to complete my collection! I picked it up off the ground and examined it. It was perfectly clean. Screw the deer, Bella will like this better. Well at least I do anyways. I turn around to head home.

I jump up through the window back into my bedroom. I look for Bella and see her in Edward's piano room with the door closed. I decide that I should give my collection of troll dolls makeovers. First I go to Alice's room and take her three favorite dresses. I cut them all up into mini sized troll doll dresses and put them on my trolls. Then I go to Rose's room and take a bunch of her makeup. I used almost all of it for my trolls. The rest I use for myself just to mess around but then I wipe it all off. I got this great idea! I am going to make mini books for my troll dolls! I go to Edward's room and take his journal and cut up little pieces of paper. Then I take some of his hair gel so I can use it to stick the pages together and plus I like how it makes my hair look. My last stop is Jasper's room. I rip off some of the covers to his war books and cut them out to make mini covers for my mini books. I take Edward's hair gel and stick pages in each cover. Wah la! Finished! Everything looks great. Now I have to wait for everyone to come home so I can show them my troll dolls all at once.

"We're home!" Alice yelled from the front door.

This is going to be great! I have a showcase all ready. I just shoved all of Bella's books off of her shelf, put my troll dolls with their books there, and put I curtain over it. Once everyone was gathered in the living room I made my announcement.

"Hello everyone! I have an announcement. While you guys were gone I was bored to death so I made a little showcase. Everyone please follow me to Bella and Edward's room!" I said excitedly.

Everyone followed me into the room and sat in a chair while i stood at the front of the room by the shelf. "Ok everyone, I will now present to you, my complete troll doll collection... with makeovers by ME!" I pulled the curtain off of the shelf and everyone looked like they just saw a ghost.

"Emmett, what did you do with all my books?" Bella asked.

"I just threw them out the window. I think they landed in the pool."

"Wait, where did you get those mini dresses, the makeup, and the little books?" Alice asked about ready to explode.

"Oh crap. Ummm... I kind of borrowed your three favorite dresses and cut them up to make mini ones. And I used your makeup Rose. The books were made out of Edward's journal entries, his hair gel, and a few covers off of Jasper's war books."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled practically at the same time.

"Um... I guess I should have thought that one through. Sorry guys."

"Well sorry doesn't cut it this time Emmett! Did you put some of my hair gel in your hair?" Edward asked furiously.

"Well, um, yes."

That was it. Edward lost it. He ran toward me and threw me to the ground while Alice made a dash for my play station 3. Jasper and Bella grabbed all my troll dolls and ripped their heads off. This was not going to end well. Once everyone was finished, I stood up and said,"Ok. I guess I deserved that. I am really sorry guys. Please forgive me."

"Ok Emmett. I forgive you. But you might be getting some payback later on," Rose said.

Then everyone left and went to Alice's room probably to plot their revenge. Boy, i am an idiot.

**Ok! So I hope that you liked it! I worked really hard! Please review!!!!**


End file.
